Ten Minutes Ago…
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Meet Evangelina "Eva" Salikov. She is a street smart, talented, and sneaky young girl with a reckless heart and daredevil tricks up her sleeves. What happens when she lands herself in the middle of a war for Gotham's throne of crime?


**Ten Minutes Ago…**

**I do not own Gotham or any of the songs I may toss in just for the pure hell of it.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Meet Evangelina "Eva" Salikov. She is a street smart, talented, and sneaky young girl with a reckless heart and daredevil tricks up her sleeves. What happens when she lands herself in the middle of a war for Gotham's throne of crime?**

I bit my lip and swore in Russian before darting down an alley and jumping up to grab the ladder of a fire escape. I scrambled up the metal rungs before I pulled the ladder up and locked it into place just as one of the thugs who was tracking me came tearing into the alley. I jumped into the window of the apartment building, thankful that the escape hatch was unlocked for me and shut the window silently. I pressed myself to the wall, not daring to peek out as the minutes ticked by silently.

I turned around to see myself out and smiled grimly when I saw that I was in a little girl's room. The walls were painted the palest of pinks and all the furniture- a daybed, a few shelves, a toy box and a desk- were painted white. There was a row of stuffed animals on the bed and childish drawing hung up on the walls.

I crept from the child's room, keeping my ears open for any sounds that might indicate that there were people inside, but for once, luck was on my side.

I causally adjusted my black hood, happy that I had decided to leave my home in what I was wearing- an all black ensemble of a mockneck crop top with three quarter sleeves, skinny jeans, leather boots and a short capelet with an attached hood. My hands were covered with gloves and I carried my gear on my belt (both gloves and belt were also black as well). My platinum blonde curls were kept in check by a long braid which trailed over one shoulder and halted at my hips. Everyone taught I wore false eyelashes when in reality I just kept layering on the mascara until I achieved the look of having super long lashes. My eyes would shifted from different shade of blue depending on what I was wearing, my cheeks were just as a deathly shade of pale as the rest of a skin and my lips were red as blood.

I was finally up on the roof, where I began to jump from rooftop to rooftop, enjoying the feeling of freefalling every so often.

And then I ran out of rooftops to jump.

With a smirk, I fell over the edge of the railing and landed with a certain lithe grace on top of a fancy car. I quickly jumped down and blended in with the crowd of people who were rushing from work and school to home.

I just continued on my very messy way with my hood pushed down as not to draw anymore unwanted attention to myself.

"Shit," I muttered as the giant clock tower began to chime four times. "Now I'm really late." I broke out into a quick jog, scowling as I darted into a store to grab some milk jugs for my friend's pets.

Fifteen minutes later, I found myself in one of the old abandoned warehouses next to the docks.

"Selena?" I called out in a quiet voice, knowing very well if she was hear then she would know that I was here before I even knew she was here.

"Eva? Is that you?"

I smiled at the young voice, which floated to me from the upper floor, which had a hole in it due to a fire years ago.

"Who else, Selena?" I lightly teased her, taking off my backpack, which I had store the jug of milk and food. "Come down and see what I brought for you and your feline friends!"

Just the mention of presents was enough to send the orphaned girl jumping down to greet me.

"Hello, Eva!" Selena greeted me before noticing the milk cartons.

I carefully spread out the goodies and treats that I had come across for my friend.

Four bowls, perfectly good except for a few chips and dull paint.

Three quart sized jugs of milk.

A bag of gummy bears.

A pack of eight mac and cheese microwavable bowls.

A bar of chocolate.

Already made bacon.

Some baby bottles I picked up for kittens.

A few old blankets I took off a dead homeless man.

A few apples.

A wedge of chedder cheese.

A few cans of tuna.

"Thanks, Eva," Selena smiled at me before giving me a hug and making a beeline for the milk and bowls.

"You're welcome," I smiled at the younger girl who was much like a sister to me before she began to feed her pets.

"You need to crash for the night?" she asked me as I shedded my gloves to flex my fingers.

"You don't mind?" I asked her.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," she whispered, advoiding my eyes.

I sighed.

"Sure, why not?" I climbed the stairs which led to the second floor, where Selena slept.


End file.
